There's a fine line between love and hate
by NekoMaichithekid
Summary: What if Misaki and Usui were married at a young age? What if Misaki was Usui mate? What if Miisaki and Usui were in love when they were younger? What if Misaki was taken away from Usui at the age 5 and there was an accident? Usui doesn't know about the accident but as the story goes on. He learns there is a fine line between love and hate.
1. Chapter 1

Hmm I wanted do another story for Maid-Sama!so I am going to!

Hope you like it?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAID-SAMA!

Misaki P.O.V

Where am I?

I sighed as I looked around the room. There were just a bed and a desk with a window. That's all that was in the room. Hmmm I need to find away out of here.

I don't know where I am and I don't intend on finding out who took me. So I looked around for something to use to break the glass. As I looked around a figure of man showed up behind me.

"Hmm seems like you were trying to escape?" he said as he leaned into bite my neck. I moved away before he got any closer, I just jumped through the window. The sound a glass breaking echoed off the walls as the shards of the glass filled the sky and the room.

I smiled as I felt some of the glass slice through my skin as I landed on the ground. I got up from the ground and started to run. If I can get away now they would not be able to find me later.

Seems like a legit thing to do. As I felt the rush of adrenaline flow threw my veins. I ran toward the woods as I heard a sounds of voice calling out.

"FIND HER!"

"WE NEED THAT GIRL!"

"SHE IS TO BE MARRIED TO THE PRINCE!"

Prince? What prince?, I thought as I heard the last bit as I ran toward the tree's. Slowly but easily I pasted tree's and shrubs, bushes too as I ran toward a light. That light suprised me so I stopped hald way not noticing the figure behind me till it was too late.

Usui P.O.V

I pushed on the weak spot near her neck. She looked at me in shock as her eyes started to shut. Why does she run away from me? Doesn't she know she is my mate?

"No, she doesn't cause she is human." , Yukimaru said. Hmm I thought as I realized that's why they wont let anyone get close to her. If that's the case, I will protect her with my life.

" But she is half human and half vampire though isn't she?" I asked as I looked around and noticed that there stood 5 knights.

Those knights wield a special weapon. Yuka weapon is daggers with triangles marks with dots and swirls on the blade. Nikka weapon is a over sized dagger. Kuio weapon is the ability to summon magic at any giving time. Azaura weapon is a staff. Draco weapon is the ability to see his opponents moves and intersect them and he uses a bow an arrow for the long range enemies.

I just sighed as I realized this was the life of being a prince. Yes, I am a prince. Misaki is my long-lost wife. Yes, again we married when I was 6 and she was 5. But it about 8 months later, Misaki was taken from our room.

The person who took her left no trace behind when I got back to our room to find her gone. Well they left some of her blood on the blanket.

Ever since that night I have been in a rampage to get my wife back in my arms. Most arranged marriages weren't happy but Misaki and I were happy being with each other.

We loved each other even though we were young when we finally admitted how we felt about each other.

I sigh as one of the servants took my baby out of my arms and went to clean her up and back to my room. "You really love her?" Nikka said as I nodded not responding in fear that I would cry.

I wish she would remember me already. So we can go back to where we left off. Even if it takes awhile for that, I need her so much.

Nikka didn't say anything as he and I walked back to my studies room. We went through the door as I saw a figure of a girl run right into the room. I stopped as Nikka and I stared in shock at Misaki. How did she find this room?

Does she remember now?

She just looked at Nikka and I as she whimpered in fear. As a Danye walked through the door glaring at Misaki. Oh crap she pissed him off didn't she?

"Danye, calm down. I will handle this." ,I said as Danye glared at Misaki.

"But the little bitch bite me?!" he screamed.

As Nikka walked toward him and escorted him out. I sighed and looked at Misaki as she sunk back in fear as I walked slowly toward her.

Why is she afraid of me? What caused her to think I would hit her?

I sighed as I realized what caused it was Danye. Danye can be a nice guy win he wants to be but when you make him mad you better watch. He has a temper on him that's for sure. Misaki seemed to realize I wasn't dangerous. Well then again I could be if I wanted but I am not. Considering how much I love this girl.

She changed alot from the last time I saw her then again she was 5 and I was 6. Her hair was at the the beginning of her back. It kinda hung off in her face some but not a enough to where she had to move her head to see.

Her eyes were still the same. The same goldish/brownish eyes that held that much fire back when we were younger now showed fear. What am I going to do to make her see I am not going to hit her?

Well I hope you like this story!

Yes I put it to where they get married at a young age for a reason. That reason will be found out as the story continues :)

Please Review?

I would like to know what you guys think of this story?

-kyokoannie(Maichi)


	2. Chapter 2

I SHALL UPDATE THIS STORY NOW CAUSE I WANT TOO AND I HAD A IDEA FOR HOW THIS STORY SHOULD GO. Anyway, Thanks for the review!

I really appreciated it!

Now it's time for the Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAID-SAMA!

Misaki P.O.V

I stared at the handsome stranger in front of me.

Who is he?

Why is he staring at me like that?

"Who are you?" I asked as I noticed him staring at me with his emerald green eyes. " I am Takumi Usui." he replied as he analyzed my expression. I felt the fear wash over he as he leaned closer and closer to me.

Suddenly, I felt a warm feeling his prescence. What is this feeling? Why am I feeling like this? Toward a stranger I never meet before?

I stared at him as he blinked and a faint line of a blush came onto his cheek's. Hmm why is he blushing like that?

I shrugged it off as I looked around at the room. Books were all over the desk. The fear suddenly evaporated from me.

It's like I been here before but how could I been here before? I have not memory of ever being here. "Misaki?" Usui voice called out as I turned and he was right there in front of me.

"Y-e-s?" I stammered as I noticed how close we are. My cheeks went red as I realized how much he was leaning into me.

"Embarrassed are we?" , he asked as he chuckled at me. I rolled my eyes as I looked the other way. He getting on my nerve's.

It hasn't been a day yet and he already getting on my nerve's. "NO! I AM NOT EMBARASSED!" I screeched out as I turned back to him.

He was smirking at me. Why is he smirking like that?

"Fiesty? Me like it!" He said as he looked at me. There's something abut the way he looks at me. It's like he looked at me before like that.

But where? When? Why? How?

I blinked as I realized I am not going to win this agruement. I glared at him as he smirked at back at me. Hmm I looked at the window noting it was locked and sealed.

Please review!

PLEASE AND THANK YOU

-Kyokoannie! :3


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN MAID-SAMA

I appreciate the reviews c:

Thank you very much and I thought about updating just been busy..

Misaki P.O.V

I looked around as the "guy" was staring at me. He seemed to be watching me as I memorized where everything in the room was.

There are actually a few good hiding places here. I sighed as I realized I need to make a plan so I could escape.

"So Mika-chan,?", he said.

I raised my eyebrow showing I heard what he said.

He blushed and looked around. What is with him?/

He acting weird.. I blinked and looked at him closely. There's something about him he looks fimilar but from where have I seen him.

Review please and thank you c:

Also I am sorry for the long wait. I been very busy to say the least.

Also this just a filler chapter.. Once I get some idea juice running through my brain. I will update again.

-AssassinationofYouc:


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry, I accidently deleted chapter 3 thinking it was something else. So sorry. (.-.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAID-SAMA **

* * *

Usui P.O.V

Misaki was just staring at me. I watched as she looked around for awhile. "I see this place but where?" , she muttered as I watched her. What happened to her during those years she was kidnapped?

"Usui-san, there is someone here to see you.", Yukimaru said as I nodded and said" Keep and eye on her. please."

Yukimaru nodded as I walked out the library. I walked down to the foyer of my mansion. There stood in a girl about our ages. She seemed to be happy to see. Who is she?, I thought as I noticed her looking me over with a lusty grin on her face.

Once I got to her, I stopped and looked at her and asked" Who are you?"

"Who am I? Well, my name is Serenity."

"What business do you have here?", I asked as I grinced at the sight of her. She was a typical looking whore. She had the makeup caked on. She had the sluttiest clothes on. She even had the highest high heels, I ever seen.

"I am here, to marry you. Considering you haven't found your wife at all.", she said as she smiled at me. I looked at her and said" That's not necessary, I found my wife."

She looked at me shocked, sputtering out "t-h-h-a-t c-an-t b-e. I m-a-d-e s-u-re o-f it."

I narrowed my eyes as I glared at her. "Made sure of what?"

"Nothing.", she say as she down -casted her eyes not to meet mine.

"What did you do to my wife?", I asked.

She started to cry as I glared more at her.

"Take her away. She is to be trialed for kidnapping.", I said as the guards did as I asked. Why did she do that to Misaki?

I rolled my eyes as I walked back to the room to find Yukimaru trying to get whatever Misaki had in her hand.

My eyes widen when I saw the necklace. The necklace I gave her the night of the party for our engagement.

How did she find it? I could not find it in her room, the night she was kidnapped. She had it all this time, I thought as I watched Yukimaru turned toward me and said" My king, I am glad your here."

I nodded and walked over and pulled Misaki from standing on my desk. The doucuments that were there were now stepped on and were bend where she stepped on them and they folded. "It's time for you to go to bed.", I say as I leaned down and bite her neck, knocking her out for the time being as I process what Serenity had told me tonight.

Yukimaru nodded as I walked and went through the door on the left that was connected to my bedroom. There I laid her down my soft-silky black bedsheets. As I changed her and put her underneath my covers and sighed as I patted her head. She need to sleep now. But she can't escape now cause there is no windows and the door locks once I close it.

I sighed and stroked her face as I turned and went back to my office. Leaving the door closed and locked as she slept on for the rest of the night. What happened to Serenity?

She use to be sweet, but now its like she changed. What changed her?

I walked down the to the dungeon as, I spotted my knights they seemed to be going somewhere. "My king.", they all bowed and I nodded to acknowledge them. They soon left as I walked down the narrow black halls with a latern of light. Once I reached my destination, I walked thorough the door, that held Serenity.

"Usui-kun,please let me out.", she said as she stared at me. I glared at the girl that took away my Misaki.

"No.", I respond as I noticed her flinch as if expecting that.

"Now answer me. Why did you do it?", I asked as the guards held her down.

"I did it cause I wanted you to myself. I would never gotten you to notice me when she was around.", she said as I sighed. So that's why she did it? Jealousy.

"That gave you no right to take her away from me."

"BUT I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU! DOESN'T THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?", She screamed as the tears on her face mixed in with dirt and the sweat.

"I am sorry. But you took away my soul mate. My mate at that.", I said as I noticed her started to move while the guards gripped her hands.

"BUT I LOVE YOU."

"Your love doesn't compare to Misaki's.", I stated as I watched her fall limp in the guards hands.

"So it's like that.", she asked as I noticed a difference in her. She looked defeated. I almost felt sorry for her.


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry, I took so long to update. I had writers block. I also had to go make a credit.

DISCLAIMERl I DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID C:

* * *

Serenity P.O.V

I looked at the cell, which I was held in. The cell was dark and old. Guards were standing there watching with angry expression. Considering it's my fault they lost their queen at a young age. I sighed this wasn't going as according to plan. For some reason, they all loved Misaki. Even at a young age, she was loved.

She took away Usui-kun from me. I gripped the steel bars as I felt a wave of rage feel me to the core. It's her fault! She should of never tried to separate Usui-kun and I. We are in love!

I smiled as I thought of a plan to take her out the way completely. Usui will be mine! We belong together. I should of been queen! Not that bitch! I smiled as I looked over at the guards. They were just talking and laughing as if putting me in a cell is normal.

They shall all pay! I will take Misaki out first, then all the people that will take Usui away from me shall burn in the fiery pits of hell. I smiled crazily as I looked around the cell not finding anything to use as a weapon.

I smiled it seems I will have to take a different way of taking Misaki out.

"What shall I do with her?", a guy asked as he pointed at me.

"LET ME GO!", I screamed as he shook his head at me.

"Nope, you are going to be trialed for what you done to the queen."

I hung my head as I stared a the floor. "Please?", I begged as I looked up noticing a object was thrown at my head.

A flash of pain started from the skull to back of my head. I stared at him in shock as blood started to come down in a line to my mouth.

"Why?", I asked.

" You are to pay for what you have done to Misaki."

"Why do you love her so much?", I sputtered put as I was coming out and in to the darkness, as he stood near the bars. I fell to my knees as he stuck me again across the face.

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"She has everything I want," I said as I clinched my hands in anger.

"She has everything you want?", he taunted as I looked over at him. He was smiling sinister like.

"Yes.", I grunted out as another wave of pain came from my shoulder. I looked down at my shoulder and there was a dagger into my shoulder blade.

"Well, your jealousy is your down fall.", he stated as he looked over at me. The blood was covering the front of my shirt and my skirt.

The darkness took me over as I stared at the masked figure.

* * *

Usui P.O.V

I knew it was wrong to torture Serenity like that. But she deserved it after what she did to Misaki. After she fell asleep, I walked out the dungeon and pulled off the my hood and went straight to my room.

Tired.

Anger.

Hatred.

Those 3 words filter my mind as I laid on my bed.

I was angry from her taking away Misaki-chan away from me.

I was also tired of hoping there was some change.

I felt hatred toward Serenity for what she did.

I never understood why she did it though.

"If you love something let it go. " , I muttered as I looked at the window and saw there was a message from Yukiamaru on my the screem.

"Yeah?", I asked as his face appeared on the screen.

"One of the partipants wanted to have a word with you."

"Alright."

The partipants face showed on the screen. "Yes?", I asked.

"I w-a-a-nted to know if you would marry me?", She asked.

"Sorry, I already married." , I replied.

She nodded her head and the screen went blank.


End file.
